loraldfandomcom-20200213-history
Arcanville
Arcanville is the renowned city of wizards resting upon the southern coast of the otherwise highly religious land of Hilsyren. Over a mile high and self contained, the red bricked city has three layers inside supported by a central stack of seven towers. At the base of these towers lies the famed Arcanne Academy, where people come from all over the land in hopes of training in the art of magic. 'Arcanville in Detail' Despite the fact the city's self contained, it is a bright airy place, as its higher walls are stacks of open arches and the city is filled with trees and gardens. An aquaduct brings in water from the distant springs, aided by magic, and a sewer system runs around the edge of the city to be excavated to underground rivers to the sea, making Arcanville one of the most clean and efficient of the cities of its size in Drorn. The lower level (known as the first tierdrant) is a cluster of ancient colossal architecture lined with the many story black and white buildings of Hilsyren, forming its streets and thoroughfares, all built around the central hub of the academy. As a place short on space, the lower levels are littered with houses and shops tucked and stuck between other houses and under bridges, often only accessible by rickety stairs and walkways. Signs for potions, scrolls and trinket sellers mark the entrances of these places letting passers-by know what wares they have to offer. A series of grand wide stairways also littered with merchants and spirit houses, lead up to the mid tierdrant where the high class businesses and civic buildings reside, as well as the city cathedral and main academy residence. Above this is the upper tierdrant, and the more elite aspects of the cities establishments. Only the towers reign above this level, which are home to the rulers of the city and the most privileged or important of Arcanville, as well as where the most powerful magic of the city is conducted. 'Arcanville History' Arcanville was founded around 800 years ago when it appeared as a flying citadel from a mysterious land to the south called Nantar. The angelic beings within sought to 'return' to the Holy Lake of Antiok, and it was the wizard Palenador Spellweaver who convinced the three founder paladins, the occupants were not divine but arcane. Their nefarious agenda was revealed and they were defeated, in the process the citadel crashed. Palanadar settled in the fallen city making a base for those seeking to unlock the secrets of the arcane, much in the city ruins enlightening his understanding. The recent war with the drow (760qc - 764qc) forced the city to use one of its ancient abilities and fly into the air, causing many of the more permenant structures to collapse. The powers of the city being fueld by magic, maintaining its flight and protective shield drained a lot of the cities resources. Combined with their loss of agriculture development, over the four years, Arcanville was nearly thrown into poverty after the war, but with a few canny negotiations with the other houses and the destruction of a secret well of items, the city is slowly returning in strength, and even discovered new regenerative powers for the architecture. 'Wealth and Power' * Small City of 9,000 people * 15,000gp limit * 3,375,000gp wealth (normally 6,750,000gp total wealth) * Lawful Good, Small City of 9,000 people * Corruption 0; Crime +1; Economy +1; Law +1 ; Lore +6; Society +1 * Qualities: 4 Academic, Magically Attuned, Resettled Ruins, Well Educated * Danger: 5 * Disadvantages: Financially Troubled (50% purchase limit, and Economy -1, Corruption +1) * Government: Magical (Conclave) * Notable NPCS ** Darostious Spellweaver (Throne Lord or the County) ** Malcain Orthamus (Head of the Arcavists) ** Zaren Spellweaver (Prince Regent of the County) ** Garmerlieth (Head of the Arcanne Army) * Marketplace * Base Limit:4,800gp * Minor Items 4d4 (11); Medium Items 3d4 (8); Major Items 1d6+1d3 (5) * Purchase Limit: 12,500gp (usually 25,000gp) * Spellcasting: 10th (theoretically) * Specialty: Magical Training 'Arcanville Layout' 'Locations in Arcanville' # The Traders Gate # The Grand Rise # The Commons # The Lower Halls # The Coliseum # Wrexal Park # The Tavern District #* The Wonky Wizard #* The Peering Cat #* Galmaddoin's Feasthall #* The Scryer's Eyes # Carvers' Park # The Grey Market # The Warehouse District # The Theater District # The Embassies # The Shanties # The Necropolis # The Slums # The Tanneries # The Wealthy Residences # Craven Watch Prison # Lower Civic District # The Rock # Jewelry Artificers # Wearable Artificers # Gems and Stone Artificers # Glass and Clockwork Artificers # The Mixers Guild # The Elect Emporium # The Mid Civic Feasthall # Academy Feasthall # Scribery Halls # Cathedral of Fryknoss # Church of the Ethos # Master Artificers # City Garrison and City Armoury # City Treasuries # City Library # Academy Student Entrance # Academy Teachers Entrance # Arcavist Headquarters # Arcanne Watch Headquarters # House of Public Relations # City Artificers Workshops # Mixers Guild Fume Chambers # Elect Emporium Upper Levels # Upper Civic Hall # Scribery Upper Storage # Cathedral of Fryknoss Upper Levels # Church of the Ethos Upper Levels # Master Artificers Worshop # Tower of Artifice # Garrison Upper Levels # The Treasury Guard # Observation Level # Tower of Keeping (Library Upper Halls) # Tower of Contemplation (Student Halls) # Tower of Rulership (Tutor Halls) # Tower of Scrutiny (Arcavist Halls) # Tower of Reprimand (Watch Offices) # Tower of Festivity (Public Office Halls) # Tower of Worship (formally the Tower of Furtherment) (Financial Halls) # Central Lecture Halls # Artificers Residence One # Artificers Residence Two # Artificers Residence Three # Artificers Residence Four # Elect Emporium Bell Tower # Civic Feast Tower One # Civic Feast Tower Two # Civic Feast Tower Three # Scribery Residence # Cathedral Residence # Master Artificers Upper Towers # Generals Residence # Relic Storage # Tower of Keeping (Unseen Library Halls) # Tower of Contemplation (Upper Student Halls) # Tower of Rulership (Upper Tutor Halls) # Tower of Scrutiny (Upper Arcavist Halls) # Tower of Reprimand (Upper Watch Offices) # Tower of Festivity (Upper Public Office Halls) # Tower of Worship (formally Tower of Furtherment) (Scripture Records) # Tower of Keeping (lords Library Halls) # Tower of Contemplation (Lords Feast Hall) # Tower of Rulership (Lords Hall) # Tower of Scrutiny (Conclave Assembly) # Tower of Reprimand (War Room) # Tower of Festivity ((Lords Ball Room) # Tower of Worship (formally Tower of Furtherment) (Primary Records) # The Walkways # The Plateau # The Floatery # Tower of Keeping (The Sanctorum Study) Enchantment # Tower of Contemplation (The Experimentary) Transmutation # Tower of Rulership (Throne of Arcanville) Abjuration # Tower of Scrutiny (The Upper Observatory) Divination # Tower of Reprimand (The Primary Surge Chamber) Evocation # Tower of Festivity (Royal Private Rooms) Enchantment # Tower of Worship (formally Tower of Furtherment) (The Prayer Chamber) Conjuration # The Walkways # The Arcanne Tree # The Black Library (location unknown) 'People of Arcanville' 'Groups of Arcanville' The Arcavists The Arcanne Watch Laws To solve arguments between wizards in Arcanville they turn to the Pendulum of Potent, underneath the mighty clock of the Tower of Rulership. It hangs still at most times but ever since it was fixed after the powerful storm of … that killed Archmage Zaithus Spellweaver Wizards Oath All wizards trained in Arcanville need to take this oath which forbids the memorizing and use of certain spells made illegal by the Laws of Hilsyren. In exchange for this restriction when ever a level is gained in wizard you are allowed one bonus spell to your spellbook from the Arcanville Spell list. This presumes you have access to Arcanville spells (any civilized placed in Arcanville) where these laws need to be obeyed. Should you be in another country where the laws don't need to be followed you do not gain the bonus spell upon going up a level. Should your Oath be broken he Hilsyren willingly follow the oath rules, and you may have your spellbooks confiscated until you reapply for possessing the spells alone. Should you use the spells wmtwaam face imprisonment for a minimum of 6 months (for minor non-dangerous spells) and a maximum of 10 years (for dangerous evil spells). See Rank and Oaths for more detail on how Oaths work Church's Opinion The Vatic have compared the towers to the cardinal vices (seven sins) sins in the past as follows: Envy (scrutiny) Lust (further) Greed (keeping) prayer Pride (rulership) Wrath (reprimand) Gluttony (festivity) Sloth (contemplation) Features of Arcanville The Arcanne Watch Fighter wizards who patrol the streets and keep peace The Surge Casters Special evocation wizards who specialize in flinging offensive spells from the out walls at coming threats using the Amphishperes, spherical chambers that allow a wizard inside so see much further and maximizes al spells cast from them. This cannot be moved, have never been duplicated since the citadel was claimed and cannot be turned in on the city. All experiments on them have made them inert and have never been repaired. The Generators A vast upside down bowl contains 14 smaller chambers that link though underground tight tunnels to a central chamber that leads up in to a huge bulge in the city. In side this are 28 giant crystal megaliths 100s of feet high. These power the city, but have never been fully functional since it crashed around 800 years ago. 9 of the monoliths work and they are fuelled by the 14 Thaum Feeder Chambers. These drain the magic from items to give a small boost to the Paraliths and can grant certain powers to the city (see below), but if an arcane spell caster is put in there it immediately drains level from them. This gives the most power of anything it seems, but on rare occasions kills the mage. This draining happens automatically but they have found a way of preventing this from via Fulgurite and have done this with one chamber because the material is so expensive. Only once has a chamber been used as punishment, but it has always been seen as a drastic possibility. The power of these Paraliths needs to be administered by the Control Rooms located at the top of the seven Towers of Governement. It is believed why that Dariendar Spellweaver (grandson of Palenador Spellweaver) insisted there must always be eight powerful wizards in charge of city affairs, founding the conclave, seven to be in the towers and one to communicate to them from the Hub (see bellow). In761 following certain theoretical research the generator was used make the entire city levitate half a mile form the ground to avoid the dark hoards. This was fuelled by many magic items draining Arcanville greatly until 763 when the castle descended upon news the Hoards had retreated. This toppled the Tower of Furtherment however meaning future endeavours of power could not be done any time soon. The good news was that within those three years more was learnt about the Generator that in the last 700. 'Known Powers of the Citadel' 'The Hub' Right in the centre of the city is a large flat toped mound that underneath is the city generator (see above) 'The Shields' 'The Dweomer Drainers' 'The Tree' 'Arcaville Port' Not technically part of Arcaville due to the cities distance from the coast, Arcanville Port once boaseted an impressive fleet of ships. 'Game Rules for Arcanville' Bonus Class Skill Options: *Knowledge (arcana) Bonus Feat Options: *Improved Counterspell *Spontanious Kenisis *Magical Aptitude *Read Spell Traces Advanced Feat Options: *Arithmancy *Spellweaving *Star Casting *Star Mastery *Improved Familiar *Spell Mastery *Spell Perfection *Spell Specialization *Spell Specialization, Greater Category:Location Category:Drorn Category:Hilsyren Category:Alice Plains